Always Looking After you
by Chibimax
Summary: A story how it all had happend. How Lucille died and her love for her family


_Always looking after you_

Me: It's a really sad story, a story how Lucille is dying and how much she loves her family.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Lucille's Pov._

Me, my husband and my sons had gone to the Alps. John and Scott where skiing with Jeff, while I was looking after Alan and Gordon. Gordon and Alan where throwing snowballs at eachother. Boy, it was a nice view to see those playing. It was like their day couldn't be better then throwing snowballs at eachother.

Virgil was standing next to me watching John, Scott and his father skiing. Virgil didn't go with Jeff, because he wasn't a great skier and was a litte scared of Scott.

Scott was a good boy, always nice to everyone, helps when you ask him, but when it came on skiing, you had to jump away or you would be cursed by him. I've had told that boy more then twenty times that he haves to be more careful or he would up ending hurting people or himself.

Anyway, when Jeff and the boys came back, I had ask Jeff if he could look after Alan and Gordon, while I was skiing with Virgil.

When me and Virgil where skiing or better saying I skiing and Virgil trying to ski, I stopped with skiing and look at Virgil. When he felled next to me, I had picked him up and ask him if he was alright, he nobbeld yes and I had ask him if he would like to ski down with me, he nobbeld again and there we go. Virgil skied in front of me and I after him. Suddenly he felled again and couldn't get up. I stopped and was helping him to get up.

Suddenly I heard someone yelling avalanche. I look behind me and I saw a white cloud coming at me and Virgil. I grabbed Virgil and wanted to run, but it was too late, the avalanche had too us.

I pulled Virgil very close to me, I didn't know if he still alive was. God, I prayed that he was still alive. I was now having cold like I never had before. I hoped that they will find us quick. God it was so cold !

Suddenly a rescuer had found us and yelled at some people to come. I heard some people running to me and Virgil. I fled someone picking Virgil out of my arms and picking me up too. "Lucille ! Lucy ! " I heard someone screaming. I didn't know who was yelling my name, I couldn't think. I was so cold, that I had droved to sleep.

Later, I woke up. I looked around. I fled I was laying in a bed, but I was still having cold. I fled that someone was holding my hand. I turned my head and saw Jeff next to me, crying. I always knew it wasn't true that Tracy men didn't cry. I reacted my hand out and thoughts my husband's face. He looked up to me, smiling weakly.

"Hi, honey," Said Jeff to me. "How are you feeling ?"

"I'm cold." I told him and on that answerer, he began to cry some more.

"What's wrong ?" I asked him.

He took my hand of his face and kissed it.

"Lucille….i…the….doctor…." he said with a crying voice. I looked at him, worried. The first thing it came to me that something was wrong with Virgil.

"Jeff, please tell me. Is there something wrong with Virgil ? Is he okay ? Where is he ?"

Jeff look in my eyes and shooed his head. "He's fine, honey, he's sleeping on the children's department, Mother and the others are with him." He said to me.

"Then why are you crying ?" I asked him. He looked away at that question and stared to the ground. His red eyes, became redder again and tears came on the surface back.

"It's you, Lucy." he said. I looked at him confused. What does he mean ? What is wrong then ?

"Jeff ?" I said, while I thoughts his face again.

"Your going to die." He told me and pulled me into his arms. Me ? Dying ? Why ? Why now ? Why do I have to leave now ? Why ? My task isn't ready yet. Please God, tell me why do I have to leave now ? I don't know if my boys cope with it. I even don't know if Jeff cope with it. Why ?

"When they had found you, you where so cold. We flied to the hospital and the doctor discovered that you had a bleeding. They can't stop it." He told while crying.

"Lucille, I don't want you to die…." He cried. I didn't know what I have to say with that. I don't want to die. I let Jeff cry on my shoulders and we talked for a few hour until I begun to breath hard.

Jeff had called the nurses and they had laid me on breathing machine.

A few hours later, there was a knock on the door and it when open. I saw, John, Gordon, Scott with Alan in his arms and Jeff's mother with Virgil in her arms coming in.

"Boys…" I said when they all came around me and hugged me. Jeff's mother had set Virgil next to me, so that he could hug me too.

"How are you, honey ?" I ask my sweet litte Virgil. Virgil was always my favorite kid of all my boys. Of course I love all my boys, but I like Virgil, because when he had been born, the first thing Jeff had said was that he looked as me.

"I'm fine, the doctor said I just had a cold and should stay in bed, but I was allowed to see you, mommy." He told me. I smiled and kissed his head.

I talked a few hours with my sons and husband and even when they didn't know it, my live force when away.

When I when saying something to Jeff I coughed and I fled that, my live force was at his end. Jeff was in panic when I did that, I took his hand and smiles weakly.

"Kids, you have to say goodbye to your mommy now." He said.

"But why, daddy ?" My litte Gordon ask.

"Because, mommy is going to heaven." Jeff's mother told him and suddenly all of them begun to cry.

They all gave me a hug and a kiss. Jeff's mother had to take my sweet litte Virgil away from me because he didn't want to leave. He had silent whispered in my ear that he didn't want me to leave. I've had told him I had to and that I always will love him.

When they had took goodbye from me, the coughing when worse and Jeff and the others where crying.

"Jeff, please don't cry." I said to my husband.

"Why Lucille ? Why do you have to leave ?" he asked me.

"Because, it's God's will." I told him. I coughed again and I feel my hart going slower.

"Jeff, please take good care of my children and help them remembering me on the good ways." I told him.

"I will Lucille, I will." He kissed my hand. "I love you, Lucille."

"I love you, Jeff." told I my husband with my last breath. I closed my eyes and feel that I flow away. I flow to heaven. I looked beneath me and saw, my sons and Jeff crying. Virgil had ask Jeff's mother if I will look after them. Yes honey, I will look after you all. Even when I'm not there with you all, I will be there. Because, I always look after you.

The End

Me: wow…..I never thought I would write this…anyway I hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you next time.


End file.
